


Teacher's Pets

by britbrat9312



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britbrat9312/pseuds/britbrat9312
Summary: What's a boy to do in High School when he has crushes on not one, but two forbidden people? Ones his own twin and the other is his teacher? Find out what happens!





	Teacher's Pets

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this will have lots of lemon, cursing, dirty talk and mobiumshipping between 3, not 2 but 3 men! All are of age but there is some brother love going on. If you don't like, you might want to leave now. I would like some reviews  
> and critiques but if they are hateful I will delete them. This and some of my other work can be found on fanfiction.net. Anyway on with the show!
> 
> And I do not own Yugioh or the characters in it, I just own the plot.

"Yugi! Yami! Come on you're going to be late for school!"

One of the said boys groaned and peeked his head out from his bed covers and rubbed at his eyes. He yawned and finally opened his amethyst eyes ridding them of last night's sleep.

This said boy was actually not a boy, but a young man of 18 years old but people mistook him for a boy because he stood at a short 5'2. He had, as said before, beautiful amethyst eyes, slender body, a child-like face and the most unusual air style. It consisted of three natural colors. His bangs surrounded his face in a lovely blonde color, his spikes were ebony and the tips of his spikes ended in a lovely purple color. This boy was by the name of Yugi. It was nearing the end of his senior year of high school and he was excited.

He yawned once more and stood up to stretch up from his bed. He walked to the bathroom to try to tame his hair and when he walked in he heard the shower running meaning that could only be one person.

Said person just turned off the shower faucet and Yugi saw a hand come out from the curtain to grab the nearby towel and then disappear again.

Yugi jumped slightly as the curtain was suddenly swiped open to reveal another young man who looked just like Yugi but with a few more muscular features and stood a little bit taller at 5'4. The young man's body showed years of developed muscle, the same spiky hair but it was lying flat on his neck and around his face from the wetness of the shower. He opened his eyes which were a rich crimson color and he turned them onto Yugi who was blushing heavily and tried not to look at the man standing in just a towel. Said man smirked at Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi." And with that he left the bathroom.

"Good morning…oniichan…" Yugi whispered.

Yep. That man was named Yami and he was Yugi's twin brother, (ok so Yugi was younger by like 2 minutes but that's not the point) and he was completely in love with him.

Yugi knew it was wrong, I mean who falls in love with their brother let alone their twin! He just couldn't help his feelings. He and Yami had been together through everything. From the time in kindergarten when poor Yugi sobbed when he realized their mother wasn't staying with them, Yami was there to take his hand and promised he would protect him. As they had gotten older Yami had had his back many, many times.

A deep baritone interrupted his thoughts, "Yugi you ready yet?"

Yugi shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'll be ready soon Yami!" He looked in the bathroom mirror at his reflection and sighed. He ran his hands through his crazy spikes and eventually gave up coming to the decision that there was just no helping his hair. He turned from the bathroom and went to go put on his school uniform in his bedroom.

~~~

"Yugi you coming?" Yugi and Yami's mother called again slowly becoming very impatient. Her name was Kira and like her sons she was short in stature. She had beautiful lavender eyes, vibrant red hair with purple streaks (which were natural!) and she had the personality that a mamma bear wouldn't dare compete with. She would do anything for her boys and that was kind of the reason why it was just her raising the twins. You see when Kira was with the boys' father, Hirito, they both were shocked to find out she was pregnant with twins.

When the 9 months of Kira's pregnancy was done and the boys were born, the boys' father took one look at infant Yugi and didn't want anything to do with him. He was a small, fragile and wailing little thing and Hirito wanted him gone, permanently. Kira was having none of that and bye-bye went Hirito. Yugi was her hikari and Yami was her darkness. One was not complete without the other.

"Hey sorry mom." Yugi said smiling sheepishly as he bounded down the stairs.

Kira smiled back and ruffled the young man's hair affectionately.

Yugi grimaced playfully. "Aww mom now it looks even messier." He tried to fix it but to no prevail.

Yami chuckled and grabbed both of their backpacks. "Oh calm down Little One, who are you trying to impress anyway?" He teased with a wink.

Yugi blushed and snatched his backpack away. "Oh hush up oniichan!" He yelled and left to go walk to the school grounds.

Kira laughed at their antics and waved. "Have a good day at school boys! Love you!"

"Love you mom!" The twins both yelled back and off they went.

~~~

As the twins finally made it onto the school they saw their group of friends.

"Hey it's the twins!" A Brooklyn accent shouted.

His name was Joey and he had shaggy blonde hair, honey brown eyes and a muscular build from fighting and sports.

"Gosh Joey no need to shout." A female voice said while rolling her eyes. This friend was named Tea` and she was like the mother hen of the group. She had shoulder length brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She could be really nice but cross her and you'd regret it. She also had a huge crush on Yami but he never seemed to care.

"Good morning Yugi. Good morning Yami." The last friend greeted. He was the most polite and calm. His name was Ryou and he transferred to Domino from London. He had feminine features almost like Yugi with gentle brown eyes and long white hair down his back.

"Good morning everyone." Yugi greeted.

"Hey you twinsys study for the pop quiz for the jack ass's class?" Joey said with a sneer.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Joey he's not that bad. You know if you actually studied he wouldn't give up such a hard time."

"He's a dick! Sorry Yug I know you hate foul language but he is."

Yugi just shrugged at the comment but didn't say anything. The supposed jack ass was a teacher by the name of Mr. Sennen. He was also actually Yugi's favorite teacher for two reasons. One you'll find out later but the other reason was because Mr. Sennen taught his favorite subject which was Egyptology. Anything to do with Egypt made Yugi's heart melt.

"You got to admit Little One, he can be a…well…" Yami started.

"A tight ass." Joey finished.

Yami smirked. "Yes exactly."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "No he's not. He's just making sure we know the material."

Tea` nodded. "Exactly Yugi. If you guys were more like Yugi, you might actually pass."

Yami held up his hands in surrender. "In all fairness, Yugi is really the only one who has an A in the class. Even you have a B- Tea`."

"Well….sometimes I can't remember the names as well as Yugi. What grade do you have in the class Yami-kins?" Tea` taunted back.

"B+" Yami said back confidently and smirked at Tea`s shocked face.

"Alright, alright you two, if we don't hurry to Mr. Tight ass's class we'll all be in trouble now come on." Ryou said trying to be the peacemaker.

The two friends gave up their bickering and they all began to make their way to Egyptology.

"Yami he's really not so bad." Yugi said, trying to convince his brother.

Yami smirked and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders making the younger boy's heart flutter. "You only say that because you want his dick." He said quietly so only Yugi could hear.

Yugi yelped in surprise and his face turned a deep red. He was in so much shock he stopped right outside the classroom and just stared at his brother. Yami continued into the classroom but not before giving a quick wink to his embarrassed twin.

"Yugi are you alright? Class is going to start soon." A smooth and deep voice awakened Yugi from his daze.

Yugi blinked his eyes a few times and smiled shyly. "I'm okay Mr. Sennen, just thinking."

Mr. Sennen nodded his head slowly not really believing Yugi but didn't question him anyway. "Ok well take your seat Yugi."

Yugi nodded and took the seat next to his brother. And that everyone is the other reason why Mr. Sennen was Yugi's favorite teacher. Not only was he in love with Yami his own twin, but his teacher as well. As if being a high school teen wasn't hard enough. How the fuck did you deal with drama like this?

~~~

Now Atemu Sennen was a very handsome man at the ripe age of 25. He had a tone and muscular body and a caramel tan showing his Egyptian heritage. His hair consisted of three colors of black, red, and golden blonde bangs framing his face. His natural hair was like the Motou twins in crazy spikes but to save all 3 of them the embarrassment and all the questions, Atemu always kept his pulled back in a ponytail. Of course people still looked at the twins and the teacher because they all kind of looked alike but were quickly dismissed.

His maroon eyes scanned the class doing a silent check of attendance. He watched as the Motou twins talked silently to each other and smiled to himself. They were both beautiful boys and he dared to say he had crushes on them but he wouldn't say anything. From Yami's feisty personality to Yugi's gentle nature. What wasn't there to love about them?

"Alright class it's time for that pop quiz I promised." Atemu said.

The class erupted in groans. A glare from Mr. Sennen quickly quieted them down. "None of that. Just think, once the quiz is over you may leave with whatever free time is left of the class." He passed down the sheets one by one and as he got the twins' desks Yugi smiled at Mr. Sennen and Yami seemed to have a bored expression.

After he passed out all of the papers he sat back down behind his desk and watched for cheaters. His eyes went back to the twins and watched how different they were while taking their tests. Yami chewed on the end of his pen with determination. He knew Yami would at least get a high B on this so he moved his attention to little Yugi. Yugi on the other hand had his little pink tongue out of his lips in concentration and wrote down answers. He definitely knew Yugi would get an A, he always did.

Soon student after student came up to Atemu's desk to give their quizzes. First of course was Joey. No surprise due to the fact that most of Joey's quizzes were usually blank anyway. Joey stormed up to Atemu and quickly laid his quiz on the desk and left the classroom. Atemu dared to look at the quiz. He grabbed the paper and was faced with a blank piece of paper.

He groaned to himself and rubbed his temples in frustration. His quizzes weren't even that hard. For Ra sake the first question was "What animal was considered sacred to the Egyptians?" He sighed to calm himself and watched as more students gave their quizzes to him. Soon just he and the twins were left.

Yami finished first and gave his quiz to Atemu. He gave one last look to Yugi and left. Yugi nodded and answered the last few questions and walked over to the teacher's desk. He handed the quiz to Atemu and began to leave.

"Hang on Yugi."

Yugi sharply turned in confusion. "Everything ok sensei?" Atemu bit his lip in arousal. Ra if he could give anything to hear Yugi shouting in pleasure calling him sensei.

_"Sensei! Oh sensei harder!"_

_Fantasy Yugi moaned and arched his back in pleasure._

_"Sensei!"_

"Sensei!" The real Yugi shouted again. Atem snapped his eyes down to Yugi and blushed. Oh Ra he just had a fantasy in front of one of his crushes.

"Oh sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay from this morning. You looked like you were upset or something." Atem said.

Yugi blushed and looked out towards the hallway at his smirking brother. "It was nothing really. Just my brother being a pain." He said and glared at Yami as he sneered the word 'pain'.

Atemu chuckled softly. "Okay as long as you're alright Yugi. Run along now." He said ushering Yugi away.

Yugi bowed and ran over to Yami and they were gone down the hallway. He could hearing Yami laughing at something and shrugged his shoulders. It must have been a twin thing.

~~~

"Yami you suck." Yugi glared at his brother's laughter.

"Hell yeah I do." Yami said licking his lips seductively. Yugi stared in lust but it was gone in a second once he saw Yami laughing at him again.

"You're a pervert Yami!"

"Aw come on Little One, you love me!" Yami said grasping his brother around the waist nuzzling him in affection.

"Of course I do. It's basically a rule to love your twin brother." Yugi said in a monotone voice.

Yugi dropped his mouth in mock hurt and smirked. "Fine I'll just have to make you love me." Yami said and raised his hands. Yugi's eyes widened in fear and soon was laughing loudly. Yami was tickling him as punishment.

"Okay fine yes I love you Yami." Yugi said panting from the tickling. Yami smiled at his brother and then they were both interrupted by a voice.

"Yami can we talk for a minute?" Tea` asked bashfully.

"Uhh yeah I'll be right there." Yami said and turned back to Yugi. "I'll be back Yugi."

Yugi nodded and leaned against the lockers to wait for his brother. He watched as Yami was led away by Tea` and sighed. Who was he kidding? Yami wouldn't want him. He was his brother and would think he was disgusting for the loving feelings he felt for Yami. And then there was Atemu. He was most likely married and would laugh at Yugi if he ever confessed. Neither men would want him romantically. He clenched his eyes and banged the back of his head against the lockers. Ra he was so stupid.

"Oiy! Who's making that noise?" A menacing voice shouted.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and turned his body around to come face to face with his bully Ushio. He was as strong as an ox and looked like a gorilla but was scary none the less. And of course Yami wasn't there and other classes were going on since they finished the quiz before the assigned time.

"Well would you looky here?" Ushio taunted. "Little Yugi all by himself with no big brother to protect him." He sneered and pushed Yugi against the lockers making him wince.

"Ushio please…Just leave me alone." Yugi pleaded and looked around frantically for his brother.

"Aww is little Yugi scared? You should be." And with that came a hard punch to Yugi's cheek. The force of the hit was so strong it made Yugi fall to the floor. Yugi held his cheek in pain and tried to get up but Ushio kicked him in the ribs making him gasp in pain and clench his stomach.

"You're all mine little Yugi." He said with a wicked smile and took one last look at the empty hallway and went to unbuckle his belt. Yugi was in too much pain he didn't even notice what Ushio was planning on doing. He suddenly felt his pants being messed with and panicked.

"Yami! Yami help!" Yugi shouted and unfortunately that made Ushio angrier. He slapped the younger twin creating a cut on his cheek and continued to try to get his pants off.

"YAMI!"

"Shut up!" Ushio shouted and clenched his hand around Yugi's mouth. "Enjoy this you little bitch!" Yugi shut his eyes and pretended this wasn't going to happen when he heard his savior.

"USHIO!" An angry voice shouted.

Yugi sighed in relief and expected to see Yami but it was Mr. Sennen.

"M-Mr. Sennen…I-I was just helping Y-Yugi-"Ushio stuttered and tried to fix his pants.

"Shut your mouth Ushio!" Mr. Sennen roared in rage. "Get away from him!"

Ushio backed away quickly. Mr. Sennen walked over to help Yugi up and glared back to Ushio. "It's over Ushio. You just tried to rape a fellow student and you're going to jail. Yugi wait for me in my classroom."

Yugi nodded shakily and watched as the teacher led Ushio by the arm towards the office to where the police would get him. He continued walking to the classroom and drew a shaky breath and couldn't hold it in anymore. A sharp cry escaped him and soon more sobs came out. For a while he just stayed in the classroom by himself and waited till Mr. Sennen came back.

He felt a sudden arm on his shoulder and turned around in alert. "Mr. Sennen?"

Atemu looked at him sadly. "Oh Yugi…" Yugi suddenly was in his arms crying his eyes out. Atemu pet the young man's hair gently and tried to comfort him.

"Come on Yugi, let me fix your wounds." Yugi nodded and Atemu pat the top of his desk for Yugi to sit while he opened a drawer revealing a first aid kit.

He pulled out some peroxide and cotton balls and began to dab lightly on the cut on Yugi's face. Yugi winced slightly in pain. Ra Atemu must think Yugi was such a baby.

"You don't have to worry about Ushio anymore Yugi." Atemu said comfortingly.

Yugi smiled softly. "Thank you Mr. Sennen. If you wouldn't have come…" Yugi couldn't finish. He didn't want to think about what would happen if no one had found him.

Atemu looked right into Yugi's eyes and rubbed his cheek lovingly. "You were very brave for facing him Yugi. I'm just glad I was there to find you in time. I don't know what I'd do if something like that happened to you." He said and smiled lovingly at the boy. Yugi looked back with the same look in his eyes and he felt there was some sort of pull bringing them together.

Atemu closed the gap between them and Yugi's eyes widened in shock as he felt his teacher's lips on his own. Oh he didn't care! He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck and kissed back with passion. Suddenly Atemu separated from the kiss.

"Yugi I am so sorry I shouldn't hav-" Atemu said but Yugi grabbed his face to make their lips connect again.

"Please Mr. Sennen….I've been waiting years to do this." Yugi begged.

Atemu smirked. "Call me Atemu." He said and brought their lips together again with no intent to stop.

~~~

Meanwhile with Yami…

Yami sighed in annoyance. As good of a friend Tea` is, he knew of the crush she had on him and she would continue to ask him out. He always said no but never gave a reason. So he continued to let his friend drag him through the halls till they came to a secluded area by some drinking fountains. He really wanted to get back to Yugi.

His mind began to wander to his little brother. His adorable face and the way his face would get all red. He loved to see him smile and laugh. He could live life just from Yugi's laugh, it sounded like bells and made his heart swell. Yeah he was in love with his little brother. He teased him about Mr. Sennen because he knew his brother had a crush on him but it still hurt his heart when Yugi didn't even deny it. Why wouldn't he notice him?

"Yami are you listening?" Tea` asked in annoyance.

Yami looked to the angry girl and smiled in apology. "Sorry Tea`. I'm listening now."

Tea` nodded. "Ok well I know I've asked many times but I wanted to ask again." _Oh no..._ Yami thought to himself. "Will you go out with me?"

Yami didn't want to hurt his friend, what person would? But he couldn't say yes. "Look Tea`…"

"What is so bad about dating me?!" She finally snapped.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "Honestly Tea`? I'm gay and in love with that person."

Now it was Tea's turn to be shocked. "Oh my God…Yami I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever say anything to make me stop asking?"

"Because he doesn't even know..." Yami said sadly.

With the conversation over Yami left to go back to his brother.

~~~

Yugi moaned in the kiss and ran his fingers through Atemu's hair. He could feel Atemu push him gently down, so he was laying down on his teacher's desk with Atemu above him.

He could feel the older man's arousal rubbing against his thigh and gasped at how big it was. Yugi could only imagine what that huge organ would feel like inside him, stretching him, pounding into him.

Atemu bit Yugi's bottom lip to make Yugi's mouth open and when the opportunity presented itself, he thrust his tongue into the student's mouth finally tasting him. And Ra did he taste delicious. He tasted like cinnamon and exotic spices.

Their tongues wrestled and both moaned in passion. They should have noticed they were being a little loud but they didn't care, they finally had their love interest and nothing could separate them. Except maybe…

"Oiy!" A familiar voice shouted.

The two men quickly separated and looked to the voice and there in the doorway stood an amused Yami smirking at the two.

Yugi gasped and tried to fix his appearance. "Yami! How long have you been standing there?"

Yami shrugged and walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him. "Long enough to see that Mr. Sennen accepted your crush on him."

Atemu looked between the twins and groaned. He was in deep shit now. "Yami look…"

Yami turned to the older man in boredom. "Oh hush up Teach…I knew you liked Yugi." He said nonchalantly and rubbed Yugi's cheek. "Just like I do."

Yugi gasped. His brother liked him like that too? He must be dreaming! That had to explain it.

"But!" Yami said suddenly. "Our mother wouldn't like this and like a good son I have to tell her what's going on."

"Yami no don't!" Yugi shouted in panic. Why would his brother do this if he loved him too?

Yami simply ignored him and pulled out his cell and typed in the numbers to call their mother. Atemu and Yugi looked to each other in terror. Atemu could lose his job and they wouldn't let them see each other. Yugi turned his teary eyes to his brother looking at him with such betrayal.

"Hello? Yami? Is everything ok?"

Yami looked to the two men. "No mom it's not. I have something to tell you."

Kira's voice got even more worried. "What is it?"

"Well…my teacher Mr. Sennen just informed me something about Yugi. It seems his grades seem to be slipping and he needs some tutoring after school. Is that ok?"

Kira sighed in relief. "Oh God Yami you scared me! Yes if that's what Mr. Sennen believes would help then yes Yugi can have some tutoring but stay with your brother."

Yami smirked in victory. "Of course mom. Love you. Bye." He finished and hung up the phone. He chuckled slightly at the two men's shocked expressions. "Now, since that's taken care of, do we agree that we go about the school day like nothing happened and after school we go to Mr. Sennen's house to continue…this?" He asked while indicating that he was talking about the three of them.

Atemu was at a loss for words. "You want a part of this?"

Yami gave him a "duh" look. "Well yeah! But look all will be explained after school. Yugi and I have other classes to get to." He said and turned to his little brother. "Come Yugi, you have English next."

Yugi still was dumbfounded from the events that just happened by allowed his brother to drag him out to his next class. He looked behind him to Atemu who was just as confused and he shrugged. Might as well just go with it.

~~~

The whole rest of the school day was a giant blur to Yugi. He kept looking over to his brother and each time, Yami kept looking at him like nothing had happened. I mean he admits he loves Yugi, called their mother and completely lied about the situation and then takes notes in Calculus like its every other day.

Yugi looked at the clock for like the hundredth time. It was 2:55, only five more minutes till they would go talk to Atemu. Would Yami fight Atemu? Would Yami threaten Atemu's job? Anything could happen after school and Yugi didn't want either one of the men to fight. He just couldn't decide because he loved both.

**DDiinnngggg**

Yugi jumped slightly and his eyes connected to Yami's and he nudged his head to the door and they raced out.

"Twins where you off to?" Joey asked in concern. "No arcade today?"

"Nah sorry, baby bro and I got some business to take care of." Yami said with a smirk at Yugi's blushing face.

"Yammiiii." Yugi whined. God could you be any more embarrassing?

Joey chuckled at the twins and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I get it. Twins stuff. Well have fun with your business." Joey waved and left the twins.

Yugi watched his friend leave but and as he turned around Yami was already walking to the Egyptology classroom. "Yami wait!"

Yami chuckled and watched his little brother run to catch up to him. "You know for someone who wants Mr. Sennen's dick so bad, I would think you would be sprinting to see him by now."

"Don't be so vulgar Yami!" Yugi said blushing at his brother's statement.

"What's this about vulgarity?" A voice said.

The twins looked up and saw Atemu right outside his classroom locking up.

"Yami just has a potty mouth is all." Yugi said nonchalantly.

"Maybe we can put that mouth to good use huh?" Atemu whispered and winked at Yami who smirked back. Yugi dropped his mouth in shock.

"Atemu don't encourage him!" Yugi shouted.

Atemu chuckled. "Come on, we've got tutoring to do. But I'd feel better if we did this at my house. You boys agree?"

The boys nodded and they followed the teacher to his car.

_Oh Ra…why do I get the feeling that I'll be sore when we get home?_ Yugi whimpered.

~~~

The closer and closer the twins got to Atemu's house the more nervous Yugi got. They soon pulled into a long driveway with a two story house connected to it.

"Nice house Teach." Yami commented while getting out of his car.

"Thanks Yami. There are some cool perks to being a teacher."

They walked up to the door and watched as Atemu unlocked his door. Yugi was shaking in fear. What would happen once Mr. Sennen opened the door? Would Yami snap? Would the men finally fight each other? If anything they were flirting with each other. Well he couldn't think about it anymore because they were going inside.

Yugi and Yami looked around and the house was surrounded by hieroglyphics and ancient Egyptian artifacts. There was even an Egyptian Mau cat laying on the black leather couch. She had blue silver fur with spots. Her eyes scanned to the three men. She was actually quite intimidating with her golden irises. Atemu scratched the cat behind the ears making her purr. "Hello Cleo." He said affectionately.

"Please don't tell me you're a crazy cat man." Yami teased.

"Watch it Young Buck. Cleo has been my pet since I was a boy and she will fuck you up if I give the word." Atemu threatened. As Cleo heard her master she hissed at Yami in warning.

Yami held up his palms in mock surrender and sat on the couch. "So can we all talk now? I think we all need to."

Yugi and Atemu nodded. Yugi sat behind his brother and Atemu sat on a recliner across from them. "So if I got this straight, Yugi has been in love with me for quite a while, and you love him like that too….right?"

Yami nodded and suddenly looked shy. "Yeah…I know it's wrong but I can't help it. Yugi is my other half and without him…I'd be in the dark. I need him."

Yugi scooched closer to Yami and put his hand on Yami's knee in comfort. "You can't help who you love Yami." He said smiling. "Just like I can't help but to love you as well."

Atemu watched the twins and couldn't help but to smile at the touching moment.

"But I love Atemu too." Yugi continued. "So where do we go from here?"

Atemu cleared his throat and leaned forward. "Well since we're confessing our secrets…I've had crushes on both of you since I first met you boys."

Yami and Yugi looked at him in shock.

"I mean you're both gorgeous in your own ways. You may be twins but you're so different. Yami you're confident, sexy, sassy and you have a smirk that could make anyone cum..." At those words Yami blushed and looked away. "…and Yugi, you're intelligent, adorable and those eyes of yours make my heart burst." Yugi smiled and felt like he wanted to cry.

Atemu sighed. "Honestly I'd love to be with both of you…if you both will have me."

The twins looked to each other and had a silent conversation. Soon they looked to Atemu with twin smiles.

"I guess you are kinda attractive….We would love to be with you Teach. _IF_ …I get to fuck Yugi first." Yami said with a straight face. Yugi quickly snapped his attention to his brother. Wait what?!

Atemu looked at him in confusion. "Why do you get to fuck him first?"

Yugi then looked to his teacher. Now his teacher was arguing with his brother?

"I mean it's only fair since you got to make out with him first. And I'm his twin so it's basically an unwritten rule." Yami said. Well he did have a point.

"Fine whatever. It'll be my dick he remembers after today anyway." Atemu teased.

"Anything you say old man." Yami teased back and grabbed Yugi's face towards him and gave him a passionate kiss. Yugi squeaked in surprise but eventually enjoyed his brother's mouth on his. Yami tasted like mint and it was driving him crazy. Yugi straddled his brother grinding their erections together.

"Ahem!"

The twins separated and looked to the third member of their relationship.

"Perhaps you two would be better in my bedroom." Atemu winked and picked up Yugi and put him over shoulder.

"Atemu!" Yugi whined. Yami laughed softly and followed up the stairs to Atemu's bedroom. Yugi was plopped on the king size bed and his two lovers looked at him with so much lust. Atemu couldn't control himself anymore and kissed Yugi roughly. Yugi moaned and grabbed the older man closer to feel more of him against his chest.

"Hey old man! I get him first!" Yami said and tugged Atemu by his pony tail.

"Sorry I couldn't control it." Atemu said like he was in a daze. But while Yami was rolling his eyes Atemu shoved his tongue into the older twin's mouth. Yami groaned in pleasure but pushed him away teasingly.

"Sorry teach, I got a little brother I got to take care of first." Yami said and straddled Yugi's hips. "You can definitely watch though." He winked. Atemu smirked and sat beside the couple to get a front row seat.

Yami leaned down and began to kiss Yugi's neck while pinching his nipples after he got rid of his shirt. Yugi moaned sharply and arched off the bed. "Yami..."

"You like that little brother?" Yami asked and licked down Yugi's chest.

"Yes oniichan." Yugi sighed.

Yami growled and roughly pulled Yugi's uniform pants off along with his boxers. Yugi's erection stood proudly at 7 inches and twitched from the sudden cold air. Yami licked the tip of Yugi's dick making his brother moan loudly.

"Take that dick Young Buck." Atemu said lustfully. Yugi turned his head and saw Atemu rubbing his bulge on the outside of his pants.

Yugi then felt his dick engulfed in a moist heat and saw Yami bobbing his head up and down. Oh Ra it felt so good. Yugi grabbed Yami's locks and tugged from the extreme pleasure. "Yami it feels so good."

Yami then stopped sucking much to Yugi's disappointment. Yami noticed and rubbed Yugi's face. "Don't worry little brother. You'll love this next part." He said smirking and began to work off his pants. Yugi was then face to face with Yami's 8 inch dick. The head was leaking with precum and Yugi could see it twitching in excitement. How was he going to fit?

Yami must have sensed his discomfort and kissed his brother's forehead. "Don't worry Yugi I'll be gentle."

Yugi smiled and nodded. He watched as Atemu reached into his drawer and hand Yami some sort of gel. Yami squirted a generous amount of it into his hand and lathered the substance onto his dick. He moaned as he stroked his hard cock. He couldn't wait to finally get inside his brother and feel how good he felt. Once Yami felt he was ready he arranged so his dick was positioned at Yugi's hole. He looked at Yugi's face and raised an eyebrow asking for permission.

"You ready Yugi? Once we do this there's no going back. Plus it will probably hurt." Yami finished sadly.

Yugi bit his lip in nervousness. "I want this Yami. Both of you." He said looking up at Atemu. "I know it'll hurt but it'll be worth it. I love you Yami."

Yami smiled lovingly and kissed Yugi gently. "I love you too."

And with that Yami began to push into Yugi's velvet walls. Yugi gave a small scream and twisted his fists into the bed sheets. Yami groaned at the tightness but laid still for the sake of his brother's pain. Yugi whined in pain, I mean he felt like he as being split in two. Some tears ran down his cheeks and it hurt Yami to see his brother is such pain. Atemu saw his tears and kissed Yugi softly. "Relax baby boy. It'll hurt for just a bit. Just breathe for me."

Yugi nodded and took deep breaths. Yami could feel him start to loosen. "Can I move Yugi?"

"Yeah but go slow."

Yami nodded and withdrew his dick so just the tip was in and thrust back him making Yugi give a little moan. Yami groaned and continued his slow thrusts while trying to find Yugi's prostate. By then Yugi was starting to feel less and less of the pain and was moaning louder and louder. He felt so good but Yami's dick hit something inside him that made him scream. Now that felt incredible!

"Yami do that again! Please!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smirked and thrust harder and faster into that spot. Yugi arched and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist.

"Ah! AH! Oh oniichan!" Yugi screamed in ecstasy. Yami couldn't handle much more but grunted and held back his orgasm so Yugi could cum first.

"Oh Yugi you feel so good!" Yami moaned and thrust even harder that Yugi couldn't even form any words. He was a screaming mess and it was driving Atemu crazy. God Yami just needed to cum so he could have a turn.

"O-oni-oniichan!" Yugi moaned again. "I'm g-gonna cu-cum."

Yami nodded and grasped his brother's erection and stroked it in sync with his thrusting.

"Cumming Yami!" Yugi warned and soon his vision went fuzzy from pleasure. He came all over his brother and went limp.

"YUGI!" Yami gave his last few thrusts and spilled his seed inside his brother and fell forward on Yugi's chest with the both of them panting. Yugi sighed in content and pet his brother's hair. Yami lifted his head and smiled lovingly at his brother and they shared a sweet kiss together.

"You think you got enough energy for me baby boy?" Atemu whispered.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Sure thing sensei."

Yami slowly pulled out of his brother and took over Atemu's spot while the oldest male straddled Yugi. He pulled them into a rough kiss and wrestled with Yugi's tongue. The poor twin was overwhelmed by the lust that he had to pull away panting.

"Oh Ra baby boy I wanna fuck you so bad." Atemu said while grinding against his student. Yugi groaned and threw his head back.

"Then take me sensei."

Atemu growled in lust and took off his clothes in a hurry. Yugi couldn't take his eyes off the older man. It looked like it was carved from Gods. He oozed sex appeal and the 10 inch dick was not helping. "I want to try something real quick before we get to the fun part."

"What do you want to-Mmph!" Yugi was suddenly silenced with Atemu's dick inside his mouth. Oh god if he had a hard time sucking, how was his body going to be able to take him? Yugi calmed his throat and just let instincts take over. He sucked and licked every inch of the beautiful man above him and whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth, he stroked.

"Take it baby." Atemu growled and thrust into Yugi's mouth while pulling the young boy's locks.

Yugi moaned and chocked from the rough assault. Yami bit his lip watching his brother deep throat their teacher. Maybe when they got home Yugi could do that to him. Then Atemu pulled Yugi off of his dick making it so Yugi was drooling with a mixture of his saliva and precum.

"Atemu please…please take me." Yugi begged and laid down spreading his legs wider.

Atemu widened his eyes in shock at the usual quiet boy's plea but positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'll feel me for weeks."

Yami said with a smirk to tease the teacher more. "Prove it."

Atemu smirked back and slammed roughly into Yugi making him scream. Oh Ra Atemu was much bigger than Yami. Thankfully Yami's seed from the previous session made a great lubrication. He instantly found Yugi's prostate and pounded into that spot repeatedly.

"S-S-SENSAI!" Yugi screamed. "So g-good!"

Yugi could feel his orgasm come at full speed from being sensitive and his prostate getting hit so much. He clenched his eyes feeling the tightening in his stomach finally release. He came all over Atemu's stomach and cried from the intensity of it. "ATEMU!"

"Baby boy I didn't even get to cum yet, that was very naughty of you." Atemu teased. "Now I gotta teach you a lesson."

Yugi laid panting but raised his eyebrows in confusion. Next thing he knew Atemu flipped him so he was in doggy-style position. And then he felt the giant organ inside him again once again going in a fast and unforgiving pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sensei!" Yugi screamed in ecstasy.

"That's it baby boy take my dick!" Atemu growled and continued to pound away. He pushed Yugi's head down into the mattress making his ass rise higher making him thrust even deeper. Yugi by this time was a slobbering mess of pleasure. Yami was slowly stroking his member watching his brother get fucked so good. Yugi whimpered because he felt the tingle sensation again.

"You wanna cum Yugi?" Atemu asked huskily.

Yugi whimpered and nodded again. "Can't hear you Yugi." Atemu said and struck his prostate emphasizing that he wanted him to answer.

"YES! Yes sensei I wanna cum. Please let me cum." Yugi pleaded. His cock couldn't take it anymore. Lord let Atemu have mercy and let him cum.

"Good boy. Cum for me Yugi." Atemu commanded and stroked the young man's throbbing cock.

"ATEMU!" Yugi screamed and collapsed on the bed.

"YUGI!" Atemu did his last few thrusts and came into the whimpering boy. He fell against Yugi's back and they both lay panting in exhaustion. Atemu slowly and gently pulled out of Yugi and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

Yugi moaned in gratitude. Atemu raised Yugi's head so they could face each other and gave him a loving kiss. "Was I too rough with you?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No you were perfect. Both of you. I love you both so much." He said looking back at his brother. Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

"We love you too Yugi." Yami said while also giving a loving smile to Atemu. The teacher felt so lucky to have such gorgeous and caring lovers now. And when the twins graduated they could actually be together with no judgement. Well the whole thing with them being brothers might get some stares but they'll cross that bridge when they get to it.

"So Young Buck you think I'm still an old man?" Atemu asked in a teasing tone.

Yami shrugged. "Eh you were alright."

Atemu smirked and pounced on Yami. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson too huh?"

Yami blushed and gulped. Yugi giggled at his now scared brother. _Looks like I won't be the only one sore tonight._

~~~

"Mom we're home!" Yugi shouted as him and Yami walked through the front door. Well more like limped inside but whatever.

"There's my boys. How did the tutoring go?" Kira asked from in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

Yugi and Yami gave each other knowing looks.

"We definitely learned some new things." Yami said in an innocent tone eyeing up Yugi. Yugi blushed and hid his face with his bangs.

"That's good! Well you two go wash up and dinner will be ready soon." The boys nodded and ran up the stairs.

Once they got into their shared room Yugi began to take off his uniform pants and jacket when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to come face to face with his brother who was nuzzling his neck.

"Now Aibou didn't you learn anything from our tutoring session with Mr. Sennen?" He asked and started rubbing Yugi through his boxers.

Yugi groaned softly and pressed his butt against Yami's hardening erection. "What was I supposed to learn?"

Yami moaned from Yugi's ass pressing against him. "The lesson was that you are not supposed to tempt me so sexily."

Yugi giggled. "That was definitely not what the lesson was. I think you need more tutoring oniichan."

"I think I'm gonna like tutoring. Especially now that I got two beautiful lovers to study with." Yami said smirking. Yugi smirked back and kissed his brother lovingly.

And to think today at school started out as a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lord that was 16 pages! Ugh but at least it's done now. I hope to get some reviews on my first mobiumshipping and I hope everyone loved it because I had fun writing it!
> 
> Also for viewers that are following No Strings Attached, no I did not give up that story, I will be updating soon. I just got random inspiration to make this story and I had to finish it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
